


To Begin Anew

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamiana and Pelianth's thoughts the Hatching Day after the tragedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Begin Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/gifts).



Kamiana had not wanted this. Moreta was supposed to be the one to see them all the way to Interval. Kamiana could only barely cope with the streams of dragons bearing their guests that day, all the dragon-hides still tinged in gray. It seemed almost a mockery to cry in the dawn, and have to smile in the evening.

 _Pelianth?_ She reached out, to capture the feeling of her partner on their ascendancy here at Fort.

 _The eggs hatch soon,_ came the evasive reply. Kamiana did not sigh, or even frown; it was to be expected. They had lived to support, not lead, and yet now it was being thrust upon them.

Rider and dragon both knew they needed to be down there, presiding as the senior most pair. Likely, they would remain as Weyrwoman, as Pelianth was closer to rising than either of the two remaining queens. Sh'gall had not officially stepped down, but he was beginning to show he knew it was coming, teaching S'peren and P'nine, among others, the business of the Weyr.

 _Kadith's heart would never be in flight,_ Pelianth observed. Kamiana nodded, then watched as the entire Bowl and all the Heights were subsumed by the surviving dragonkind of Pern. So many here, for this first Hatching, marked by the finality of death that very dawn. _You grieve. We grieve._

"Yes, Pelianth," she said, steeling herself with her words. "But soon, we must reach out in joy."

 _So we shall. All the Hatchlings, and their new riders need it._

Kamiana nodded, and mounted her queen, dropping from the ledge of her weyr, and going to oversee the new start. All of Pern needed this, not just the fifty lives beginning today. It was time to sweep tragedy away, and face the future boldly once more.


End file.
